


Siren's Call

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Reader Insert, Siren, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a hunt with Sam and Dean when your greatest wish comes true. But is it really happening, or is it part of the hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slamming the book shut, you cradled your head in your hands, your head throbbing from too many hours of reading the tiny script in front of you. You were stuck at the local library, while Sam and Dean went and checked out the victims bodies. You weren't complaining, you would rather look at dusty books than the bloody remains of some poor, innocent victim.

Looking sadly at the huge pile of books spread out in front of you, you started the arduous task of putting them back. As you went to grab the last two books from the pile, you felt the familiar vibration from your pocket, indicating that you had just received a text. Pulling your phone out, you saw that it was from Sam, and you felt a smile start to form on your face, your headache forgotten.

Sam Winchester, the man who held your heart, even though he had no idea. He was a hunter, not the type that shot deer, but the type that kept people safe from monsters. He was tall and gorgeous, but more importantly he was kind, and had a heart of gold.

Reading the text message you saw that they were waiting for you out front, them being Sam and his older brother Dean. They were your hunting partners and best friends. It was because of this friendship that you hadn't let your feelings for Sam show, instead you kept them bottled inside.

Quick putting the last two books away, you rushed outside, noticing Dean's shiny black Impala parked at the curb. Sliding into the backseat, you almost had time to shut the door before Dean gunned it, squealing tires as he left the parking lot.

Sam turned in his seat, filling you in on what they had found out, his long brown hair swinging as he talked, his hazel eyes shining in excitement. 

"So get this, each body was mangled almost beyond recognition. The only eye witnesses saying it was someone close to the victim. Did you find anything?"

You shook your head. "No there was nothing in the books to give me any idea on what this monster might be. I need something else to go on." 

Sam smiled reassuringly at you before turning to face the front again. "Don't worry. We will figure it out, we always do."

It was a short ride to the motel, and soon the three of you were sprawled around the room, Sam looking through the Internet for something you might have missed, you were glancing through the delivery menus, deciding on something for dinner, while Dean lazed on the couch, a beer in his hand. 

As you tried to choose between Chinese or Pizza, Sam's phone rang, surprising all three of you. You listen in to his side of the conversation, quick learning that he was talking to the coroner, and it sounded like there was another victim.

"Yeah, my partner and I will be right there." Sam said before hanging up. He stood up and Dean followed suit, throwing their coats on.

"Staying here?" Sam asked, his hand on the door handle. You nodded, not wanting to head back outside, they could handle it themselves.

Sam seemed okay with your answer, smiling at you before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as they had left, you threw the menus down, hoping they would grab something on their way back. Instead, you grabbed the remote Dean had thrown down, turning on some mindless movie, relaxing on the couch. Soon your eyes started drifting closed, and you found yourself falling asleep.

\----------------------

A pounding on the door had you sitting straight up, realizing you had fallen asleep on the couch. Wondering who would be knocking this late, you grabbed your pistol and made your way to the door, checking the peep hole, the same time as a familiar voice sounded from the other side.

"Y/N, it's me Sam, I forgot me keys."

Unlocking the door, you let him come in, glancing back outside wondering where Dean was, but not seeing anything, even the Impala. 

"Oh Dean stayed behind, the coroner was still showing him something." Sam said, walking around the room, glancing at everything, which you thought was odd.

"Okay." You answered, settling back down on the couch, your movie forgotten. 

Sam sat down next to you, closer to you than usual, his knee brushing yours. Even the slightest contact like that had your heart beat picking up, a blush trying to form on your cheeks.

Sam was looking at you, his attention far away from the movie playing in front of you, his hand brushing back an errant lock of hair. "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" Sam asked, placing his hand on your knee, and you almost jumped at the contact, nervous from the sudden attention Sam was sending your way.

It wasn't as if Sam had always ignored you, but he had never given you this type of attention. Usually the two of you were working together on research, talking about your favorite books, or anything really. You had an easy friendship with Sam, one that you had never wanted to take advantage of by telling him your feelings. 

Shaking your head no, you let your hair cover your face, hiding the blush that was sure to be there now. It was then you felt his fingers tilting your chin up, until you were looking straight into his gorgeous hazel eyes, getting lost in their depth. Leaning forward, he gently placed his lips on yours, and you wanted to pinch yourself, to make sure this was really happening. You didn't want to break the spell, so you stayed still, waiting for Sam to make another move. And he did, pulling you onto his lap, threading his hands through your hair, changing the angle of the kiss.

It was perfect, everything you thought it would be. That was, until your phone rang. Moaning, you detached yourself from Sam, and turned to grab your phone, which had been laying on the arm of the couch. 

"I don't think so." He answered, and you glanced back him, feeling somewhat different and unsure.

He had a huge smile on his face, so sure of himself, that for a moment you thought this couldn't really be Sam. And then he spoke. "Don't worry about the phone Y/N. Ignore it. You and I are just going to sit here and wait for my venom to travel through your body. By that time, Sam and Dean should be back, and you will be fully under my spell." 

"You're a siren!" You said, quickly putting together everything he said, but as quick as you said it, the thought seemed to melt from your mind, and all you wanted to do was please the man in front of you, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

You were now sitting in Sam's lap, running your fingers through his hair, as he ran his hands up and down your body, and you moaned at the touch.

"Please. " You begged, wanting, needing more, but he just chuckled. 

"Not yet." He answered,  removing his hands, and leaning back on the couch.

"Okay." You answered, finding yourself happy to do his bidding, no matter what it was. He sat you next to him on the couch, and you pouted, but knew you had to do what he wanted.

"Y/N, this is what's going to happen. There will be two men who will come through that door any minute. They are bad men, not to be trusted. One even looks like me, but I'm the Real Sam." He said, staring into your eyes to make sure you understood. 

Shaking your head yes, you knew you would do anything he asked, even killing these bad men.

"Good, now over there is a knife. Get it and bring it back." He told you, pointing to the table. You almost fell over, in such a rush to follow his biddings, but you were quickly back at his side, showing him the knife with pride.

"That's a good girl." He told you, pulling you back onto his lap so you were straddling him. "Now what can we do to pass the time?"

Instead of telling him, you showed him, pressing yourself as close as you could, needing to feel your skin next to his. Your clothes were in the way, but you had to wait for his permission. Instead, you threaded your hands through his hair again, and took his mouth with yours, tugging his lower lip with your teeth, catching his moan. He splayed his hands over your bottom, pressing you up and as close to him as possible, and you groaned feeling him harden beneath you. You slowly started moving back and forth, enjoying the friction of the clothes between you, at the same time wishing the clothes would just vanish. 

Sam moved his arms, using his large hands to palm your breasts through your shirt, causing you to throw your head back at the touch. And that's when, through your lust filled mind, you heard the door open. 

Staying where you were, with Sam's hands proudly gripping your breasts, you raised an eyebrow at the two men who stood gaping at the front door. Sam had been right, one looked exactly like him, and it was disconcerting for a moment. The other man looked familiar, but you couldn't place his name. 

"Y/N." The other Sam groaned, acting as if he was surprised, and dismayed at the thought of you with the real him. You grinded your hips against Sam's once, twice more, before removing his hands and stepping off of him, the knife securely hidden in the back of your pants.

"What?" You asked, knowing that Sam needed protecting from these two imposters. 

"That's not really Sam, that's a Siren. You have to fight it!" The other guy, shorter, but still good looking told you.

Your Sam had gotten up off the couch, and was standing behind you, his hands on your shoulder. You arched your back, leaning into his touch, and you watched as the other Sam, the fake Sam, winced, as if in pain from the sight in front of him.

"You remember what I told you. These men are bad, they want you to believe them, so they can kill both of us." He whispered in your ear, before kissing your neck.

The fake Sam took a step forward, his hands in fists, but the other guy stopped him.

"I know Y/N, let's play a game. Every move they make that I don't like results in you slicing yourself open. Ready to play?" He says, handing you your knife.

"Y/N, no." The other Sam pleads, raising his arm into the air, wanting to stop you but not being brave enough to move.

"One." Your Sam said, and without another thought, you took the blade and sliced a line down your other arm, not even wincing at the pain.

"You bastard!" The fake Sam yelled at your Sam, causing your Sam to tighten his grip around your shoulders. 

"Two." He said, and you ran the blade down your cheek, a line of blood quickly forming.

Both men froze then, neither one saying or doing anything to cause further harm to you, which surprised you. If they were there to kill you, wouldn't they be enjoying this game too?

"Three." Your Sam said, even though they hadn't moved, and this time, you pressed the blade against your chest, pressing a long slash into your skin, moaning at the burn.

"But we didn't talk or move!" The other guy yelled, his hands fisted in anger.

"I know, it was boring." Your Sam said, before taking a step back. "This whole thing is turning boring. I decided to have some fun with Y/N, to get you guys off the track of my kid who is still learning the ropes of being a siren. But now I think maybe you all should die now."

The fake Sam stayed silent through the whole thing, his eyes on you, trying to convey something without words, but you weren't too interested in seeing what it was. You were waiting for the next command from your Sam.

"How do you expected to kill all three of us?" Sam asked, finally speaking. 

"Well, I'm not going to get my hands dirty." Your Sam said, before turning his gaze to you. "Kill them. If you don't succeed, kill yourself. "

You turned your knife so it was facing the two men, and with a scream, charged them. You went for the fake Sam first, furious that he would sully Sam by pretending to be him. Raising the knife, you started slahing, trying to connect with anything in front of you.

You heard grunting, and saw blood, realizing you had managed to knick him. But before you could do anymore, your arms were viciously grabbed from behind, holding you still.

"Y/N, stop. Fight it." The voice said beside your ear, and you threw your head back, trying to connect yours with his, but he was too fast, and had already let you go. Before you could attack once again, the fake Sam had a hold of you, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You stopped struggling,  as you saw your Sam nodding his head. Knowing what he meant, you took the knife that was still in your hands, turning it to face you. Before they could stop you, you plunged it into your belly, gasping at the white hot pain, hearing the two strange men yelling your name.

The fake Sam held you as you slid to the ground, gently pacing your head in his lap. The other guy, pulled the knife from your body, and the fake Sam quickly placed his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding. 

You watched in shock as your Sam ran out of the room, not even looking back at you, with the shorter guy fast on his heels.

"Sam, get her to a hospital. I've got the siren!" Was the last thing you heard, before the pain overcame you.

\--------------------------------

Beeping was the first thing you heard as you slowly came to. Opening your eyes you squinted at the harsh lights above your head. Your body hurt, like you had been hit by a truck, the pain settling low on your body. A heavy weight was holding your hand down, and you tilted your head to notice your hand was being held by Sam. It was then you remembered what had happened, and you tried pulling your hand away, unsure if this was the real Sm or not. He was sound asleep, and his grip in sleep was as tight as his grip in real life, and your hand wouldn't budge.

Just then Dean came through the door, carrying two cups of coffee. "Finally, your awake. How are you feeling princess?"

"Horrible." You tried to say, your voice hoarse.

"Well you've been in here for a couple of days, so I see why." Dean said, watching you try to pull your hand from his brother who was starting to wake up. "Don't worry. Thats the real Sam, I was able to kill the other one."

By then Sam was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before noticing you were finally awake. "Y/N!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm just going to wait outside for a minute." Dean said, leaving the room.

You stared at Sam, ashamed of your actions. "Sam, I'm so sorry. He seemed exactly like you, so I let him in, and he did something to me. I couldn't stop it."

Sam placed his hands on yours again, stopping your pity party. "Siren's are a nasty monster, they mess with our minds, give us what they think we want, just to torture us. Don't apologize. "

"But, I was all over him. I feel so dirty." You said quietly, that feeling almost worse than anything else.

"But you thought it was me. I know that doesn't make it better, but maybe remembering that will downplay it." Sam said. "But I have to ask, why me? I never thought you liked me that way."

Here it was, the perfect time to come clean, even if he didn't feel the same way, at least you wouldn't have to keep your feelings locked away anymore. What's the worst that could happen?

"Sam, I've liked you that way for a long time. Almost as long as I've known you. I just didn't want to mess our friendship up."

Sam stayed quiet, and for a moment you thought you had messed everything up, that he didn't return your feelings. Instead of saying something, he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on yours, kissing you sweetly, afraid to hurt you. This kiss was nothing like the sirens, it was amazing, so perfect that you couldn't imagine ever not kissing Sam.

"Of course I feel the same way. I love you Y/N, always have. I just wish it hadn't taken you almost dying for us to realize." Sam said truthfully. 

"I love you too Sam." You said. You might feel dirty and used because of the Siren, but at least in the end, you had your Sam, the real Sam, and he loved you too


End file.
